Hearing devices are portable hearing apparatuses which are used to supply the hard-of-hearing. To accommodate the numerous individual requirements, different configurations of hearing devices such as behind-the-ear hearing devices (BTE), in-the-ear hearing devices (ITE), e.g. including conch hearing devices or channel hearing devices (CIC), are provided. The hearing devices designed by way of example are worn on the outer ear or in the auditory canal. Furthermore, bone conduction hearing aids, implantable or vibrotactile hearing aids are also available on the market. The damaged hearing is herewith either stimulated mechanically or electrically.
Essential components of the hearing devices include in principal an input converter, an amplifier and an output converter. The input converter is generally a receiving transducer, e.g. a microphone and/or an electromagnetic receiver, e.g. an induction coil. The output converter is mostly realized as an electroacoustic converter, e.g. a miniature loudspeaker, or as an electromechanical converter, e.g. a bone conduction receiver. The amplifier is usually integrated into a signal processing unit. This basic configuration is shown in the example in FIG. 1 of a behind-the-ear hearing device. One or a number of microphones 2 for recording the ambient sound are incorporated in a hearing device housing 1 to be worn behind the ear. A signal processing unit 3, which is similarly integrated into the hearing device housing 1, processes the microphone signals and amplifies them. The output signal of the signal processing unit 3 is transmitted to a loudspeaker and/or receiver 4, which outputs an acoustic signal. The sound is optionally transmitted to the ear drum of the device wearer via a sound tube, which is fixed with an otoplastic in the auditory canal. The power supply of the hearing device and in particular of the signal processing unit 3 is provided by a battery 5 which is likewise integrated into the hearing device housing 1.
The battery of a hearing device is located in many cases in a so-called battery door and/or battery compartment, which is used as a battery holding device. The battery is inserted into this battery door. It is then attached into the hearing device housing by means of swiveling, snapping or any other fashion. To this end, mechanical structures are needed, which are subject to wear and tear over the course of time. Numerous battery exchange processes correspondingly result in a high degree of wear, which negatively influences the holding mechanism and/or the insertion, snapping or swiveling forces.
In some circumstances, an excessively high degree of wear results in the hearing device housing or the battery door having to be changed. This is however associated with a high outlay.
The publication DE 197 56 992 A1 discloses a hearing device, the power supply of which is effected by a cylindrical coin cell. One of the electrical poles, which electrically contacts the coin cell, is a permanent magnet and permanently holds the coin cell. To guarantee removal of the coin cell, a lateral borehole is provided, which allows the coin cell to be lifted out. A needle can be used for this purpose.
The publication DE 10 2005 020 322 A1 also discloses an interface device for signal transmission between a hearing aid device and an external device. A signal transmission device can be detachably attached to the hearing aid device by means of a magnetic fastener.